


【All梅】【ABO】空城计-普吉番外-暗度陈仓（中3）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 灵感：来源于知乎-为什么后宫中嫔妃们一定要争宠这个题材挺好玩儿的后宫架构参照唐代如此西化的名字肯定很不贴脸而且为了更贴设定大部分人年龄都改了ABO设定只是为了让搞基更合理大家随便看看我脑洞一下ooc非常后续随缘的那种这个番外单纯为了满足我开双O车的愿望





	【All梅】【ABO】空城计-普吉番外-暗度陈仓（中3）

“你扯淡的吧？”小国王扶住了额头，感觉自己的承受能力和与这条小狐狸相处的时间开始成正比，小狐狸嘴里的话真真假假，每天就以耍他为乐趣：“你管不住下半身的方式还真别致啊普吉才人。”  
“那我要说是我等你的时候睡着了，梦到了你开启我青春期第一次梦遗，你比较能接受这种说法吗？”普吉打了个酒嗝，低声笑了起来：“这次是真的，有没有衣服借我一件啊？”  
一室桃子香浓得就像钻进了果园，闭上眼仿佛就能看见一个个即将成熟的粉白的水蜜桃挂在树上，毛绒绒甜蜜蜜的，诱惑着你把它摘下来，剥去碍事的表皮，把内里的甜美柔软拆吃入腹。  
梅西笑了笑，把外袍扔在了地上，探手撩开了软烟罗的纱帐，透骨的软香酥甜扑面而来，少年没穿上衣，但笑得毫不在意，不知道谁才是这太极殿的主人：“怎么不贴隔离贴？你到底知不知道你在干嘛？”  
“你是个Omega，我也是个Omega，我们之间不需要那种碍事的东西吧？”普吉笑着从缠乱的被褥里滚到了床边，跪在床上把自己挂在了梅西的脖子上，甚至还像个小动物一样蹭了蹭：“抱抱嘛，哎呀，亲都亲过了，里奥不要这么害羞嘛~~”  
小国王越过那一团蓬乱的头发，床单上一团深色濡湿的痕迹越发明显起来，空气里的桃子味儿甜到像要腐烂，他心知有人捣鬼是个圈套，却仍然得上套才是让人最窝火的，好在少年细胳膊细腿还是个Omega，在体力上不占什么优势，少了AO天性的制约，梅西觉得自己从来没有像此刻在床边儿上这么有掌控力。  
他捏着普吉的后颈就像拎着一只小猫崽，可惜这幼崽太过于不知道什么叫天高地厚，斜着眼睛笑得一脸欠揍等着梅西的下文，可惜凶神恶煞的戏码不适合他，梅西不知道这是自己今天面对这只小狐狸叹的第几口气了：“怎么搞得？我记得你热潮不是刚结束没多久？”  
“喝了点酒嘛，塞尔吉唠唠叨叨发了一晚上关于哈维的牢骚，他一激动就没控制住信息素，真是春眠不觉晓，处处性骚扰。哎，然后他让我有多远滚多远，未央宫太远嘛，我只能到太极殿来啊~”  
小狐狸说的煞有介事，只是那双滴溜溜乱转的眼睛带着笑意又透着酒后的迷蒙，梅西想了想，大概也就只有罗贝托一直在发关于哈维的牢骚才是真的吧？  
他只是略一走神，就被普吉扯住了衣襟，少年褪去婴儿肥之后棱角分明的下颌线条很漂亮，应该说，普吉这个人就很有传统加泰人的美貌，只是平时太过孩子气，总是忽略了他已经长大了的事实。

然后稍一放松警惕的梅西被吻了。  
意识到这个事实的时候，那个小混蛋已经把舌头都伸进来了，小国王没打算配合，普吉却不准备给梅西拒绝的机会，小狐狸不知道自己看了多少春宫补课，才学出了这么缠绵的吻法，他含着梅西的下唇，用牙齿轻轻咬住拉扯，然后放开，复又重复这个动作，舌尖抵着厮磨，梅西被他缠得没法，心知他是借着酒劲儿撒泼，只好托着他的后脑，不轻不重的把人压回床上。  
梅西不知道自己在边境和哈维第一次在一起的时候是不是也是普吉现在这个样子，头低了又低，眼眨了又眨，只为另一人多看你一眼的情态，自知自己是美的，可这美又过于孩子气，笨拙地妩媚着，让人又好笑又心疼。  
普吉瞪着眼，他再胆大妄为也终究是心虚的，直直望向梅西深邃的棕色眼睛，阑珊的烛火让梅西高耸的眉骨在他的脸上投下一片阴影，掩藏在阴影下小国王眼睛里的纹路流转着波光，他的鼻高而尖，绷紧的下颌线透着禁欲的意味，带着罗马血统的梅西不笑的时候有一张刚毅的脸，的确是非凡的帝王气象。  
可，这是普吉。  
“里奥，你好漂亮。”基本没什么接吻经验的普吉有点儿气喘，脸颊上还带着点红，好吧，毛绒绒的更像个桃子了。  
梅西欺上身，有点儿无奈，摸了摸普吉的眉毛，少年追逐着去吻他的手指，却在他的一句话里僵硬了起来：“看来南薰殿的隔音是很有问题，你们一个两个小处男第一次上床居然都是塞尔吉的台词。”  
普吉懒得去想梅西这个时候提起德容的用意，是警告是劝退是要他即使上了国王的床也别有什么非分之想，他头有点儿晕，脑子转不了平时那么快，但到底没忘了自己是谁，他懒得再和梅西兜圈子，甚至有点儿不耐烦：“我知道我拿的是男配的剧本，还是五六七八配的那种，不用你提醒我，我不是塞尔吉那个喜欢你喜欢的要命的大傻子，我知道自己算哪根儿葱。”  
唔，有点儿骄纵这一点也很像他。  
即使面前是火坑也得面不改色的跳下去，小国王看着普吉眼睛里熊熊的火，突然有点儿难受，他少年时的身不由己是因为家国动荡，可现在太平盛世，他看着长大的少年还是要身不由己，这到底是为什么呢？  
“这是我的命”，普吉笑了起来，没有犹豫的侧过头亲吻梅西撑在他颈边的手腕，轻轻的，像是做出了什么严肃的承诺，可他终究没有再接着说下去，换上了平时狡黠的面具：“你不如考虑下是不是该躺平了配合我？你这样让我感觉你是想上我。”  
“你湿了”，小国王指出了这显而易见的一点，被普吉闹得恶趣味也有点儿上头，俯下身在少年耳边神神秘秘：“我觉得还是我在上面好，发情期外我有和伊万试过，比较有经验。”  
梅西故意压低了声音，酥酥麻麻的热气顺着耳孔往里钻，小国王带着新大陆口音的加泰语软而含混，沉浸在这故意暧昧起来的气氛里，普吉好半天才把梅西的意思听清楚：“哇，这可真是……好大的八卦！”

少年乖乖把自己剥了个精光，户外的实战课上的多了，阳光偏爱过的肤色上覆着一层薄薄的肌理，整个人健康而纤细，却不显得瘦弱。他扯着梅西的领口重新开始吻他，有点儿恼恨小国王的还算整齐的衣着，长腿缠上了对方的窄腰，恶意的磨蹭到梅西腹部的衣料湿透，整个人湿淋淋的，像一只被咬了一口的桃子，汁液横流。  
这对梅西来说也是个新奇的体验，小狐狸甜腻腻的桃子味熏得他好像也快要发情似的，举个不恰当的例子，他们就像是double juice 的小笼包，双倍的汁水叠加，一戳就破，普吉留下的那一滩濡湿的「少年烦恼」很快就不见踪迹，因为这张床上已经到处都被搞得湿漉漉的了。  
有些迷乱了的小狐狸用力去扯梅西的衣服，烛光在小国王白皙的皮肤上温柔地涂抹上暖色，他坐了起来，和梅西面对面，低下头首先看到的不是梅西作为一个Omega那个过于天赋异禀的性器，而是对方瓷白的嶙峋的脚踝。  
可能是醉意又上头了吧，罗贝托的酒肯定有问题，不然解释不了这种昏眩的感觉时好时坏，普吉觉得自己没法从那双看上去脆弱易折的踝骨上，从那双彷如新烧白瓷的脚上移开眼，梦里的纵横天下殊无敌手的国王，平日里对他骄纵放任悉心教导的里奥，是一个人，真没办法。  
真没办法。  
梅西看着少年俯下身，肩胛的蝴蝶骨锋利的耸起来，跪伏在自己的脚边，艳红的嘴唇在自己的脚背上印下一个吻，那么郑重，那么滚烫。  
“里基•普吉，属于拉玛西亚，属于巴萨罗那，属于国王，属于，里奥•梅西。”  
“期限呢？”  
“直到死亡。”


End file.
